Vampire heart
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Shaoran quiere a Sakura sea como sea, y esta dispuesta a matar al primo de la chica si es necesario... pero Tomoyo parece haberse encariñado con el muchacho. ¿Podrá este grupo de vampiros lograr su objetivo? [UA] SXS  TXE
1. En la cripta

**Vampire Heart**

**Summary:** Shaoran quiere a Sakura sea como sea, y esta dispuesta a matar al primo de la chica si es necesario... pero Tomoyo parece haberse encariñado con el muchacho. ¿Podrá este grupo de vampiros lograr su objetivo? UA SXS / TXE

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** En la cripta

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song   
All faith is lost and hell regained  
In the dust of the wrath of shame  
Just be brave_

La morocha estaba sentada sobre su cama, la luz de la luna se filtraba un poco por el vidrio opaco y sucio de su alcoba, sobre su regazo tenía una muñeca antigua a la que lentamente le cepillaba el cabello. Levanto la cabeza al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse, y algo golpear secamente contra el suelo. Al parecer los demás habían regresado ya de la cacería. Ellos festejaban emocionados gritando que lo habían encontrado.

-Que sucede?-cuestiona la chica saliendo a la sala-

Allí el grupo de vampiros se corre un poco dejando ver a un chico ojiazul al cual tenían atado y amordazado

-Porque lo tratan así?-cuestiona ella acercándose para verlo mejor.

-Es a quien buscábamos Tomoyo-explica el castaño que lo llevaba dejándolo en el suelo- con esto esa chica va a venir...

El ojiazul los miraba en silencio aterrado. Que querían con el? de que chica hablaban?

-Pobrecito...-musita ella acariciándole el rostro al muchacho-que tipo de sangre tiene?-agrega viendo al castaño.

-Mhh...-el se queda meditando un momento-A+... tu favorita-sonríe

-Que bien...-sonríe-me lo prestas?

-Claro, pero no le hagas mucho daño

El chico abre bien los ojos y se mueve intentando alejarse

-No te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte-agrega ella para luego sonreír y hacerlo ponerse de pie. El ojiazul la mira sin comprender, que quería? Así ella lo guía hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras si, el joven la mira en silencio. Ella lo hace sentarse sobre la cama y luego le saca el pañuelo que tenia tapándole la boca.

-Que vas a hacerme?- Cuestiona asustado.

-No te preocupes, no va a dolerte

-No te me acerques...

-Como es tu nombre?

-Eriol...

-Es un lindo nombre-sonríe y le saca las gafas para examinarlas. El chico se queda viéndola en silencio. Estaba aterrado...

-Estas temblando?-musita volviendo a ponerle los lentes-No me tengas miedo...

-Por que no debo tenerlo? vas a matarme!

-No voy a matarte

-Entonces que queres? por que me trajiste acá?

-Necesito que te quedes quieto...-agrega acercando su rostro al cuello de chico olisqueadlo

-N..no!- Exclama intentando alejarla poniendo las manos en el pecho de la chica, por accidente. Ella se separa un poco y lo mira con el ceño fruncido para luego sonreír tomándole las manos

-Pervertido...-agrega para luego besarle la punta de la nariz

-Q..que!? eso fue accidente!- Se defiende el chico sin comprender el motivo de aquella reacción.

-Claro...-ella se ríe y luego lo tumba con suavidad en la cama dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

-N...no... que... que queres?

-Shh... podes hacer silencio Eriol?

-No! soltame!!

Ella se separa de el sentándose y lo mira con los ojos vidriosos. El chico la mira sorprendido.

-Sos muy malo conmigo...-musita ella

-E...estas loca...- Susurra sobresaltado -Que queres conmigo!?-

Ella lo mira en silencio, Eriol la mira en silencio sin saber como reaccionar.

-No te asustes de mi...-agrega ella sentándose frente a el y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Que queres conmigo?

-Ahora vas a verlo... sino queres que te duela tenes que quedarte quieto...-sonríe levemente

El chico suspira resignado. Lo mejor seria obedecer hasta que fueran por el

-Tranquilo...-agrega ella acercándose a su cuello nuevamente para luego lamerlo suavemente. El ojiazul suspira sintiendo escalofríos.

-Te gusta?-agrega ella en un susurro a su oído. El joven se sonroja desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Eso fue un si?-se ríe y luego de darle un beso en la base de su cuello clava despacio sus colmillos en la carne del ojiazul, Eriol suelta un leve quejido. Ella permanece quieta unos cuantos segundos succionando la sangre del chico para luego separarse con suavidad y lamer la herida limpiando los rastros del liquido rojizo que pronto deja de brotar. El joven la mira en silencio algo aturdido y mareado.

-Fue demasiado?-musita ella algo preocupada para luego poner una mano sobre su nuca haciéndolo recostarse

-Por que sos amable?- Cuestiona sin comprender

-No hiciste nada malo como para que no lo sea-sonríe-tu sangre sabe muy bien... es muy dulce...

-Y yo soy el pervertido...- Comenta

-Claro, vos me tocaste-responde jugando con el cabello que le caía sobre la frente al joven.

El ojiazul suspira cerrando los ojos, ya se sentía mas tranquilo. Estaba relajado.

-Me caes bien, voy a decirle a Shaoran que no te haga daño

-Shaoran?- Cuestiona sin comprender

-Es mi hermano mayor-explica

-Como te llamas?- Cuestiona mirándola

-Mhh mi nombre es algo raro...-responde ella- es Tomoyo

-Tomoyo...- Repite-Es un lindo nombre- Comenta

-Gracias-sonríe contenta por su halago. El chico la mira en silencio.

-No tenes que dormir? los humanos duermen de noche

-Los que no son secuestrados si duermen

-Pasaste un mal momento antes no? Shaoran es un poco antipático algunas veces.

-De que chica hablaban?

-Sakura Kinomoto-explica-Mi hermano piensa que ella es la elegida..

-La elegida? mi prima??

-Es tu prima? ya veo, por eso Shaoran te trajo...-suspira-

-Por que mi prima es la elegida? elegida para que?

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirte eso

Eriol suspira resignado... le preocupaba su prima, aunque sabia que ella podría cuidarse

-Cual es tu edad?-cuestiona intrigada

-Tengo 18...- Responde mirándola

-Ya veo, eso pensé-asiente

-Mmh vos?

-Yo morí a los 17...-explica pensativa-ahora tengo...mmhh... 132-sonríe-

-Ya veo...- Asiente

-Dormí un poco-se incorpora-

El chico suspira y asiente. La morocha le dedica una sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación.

-------------------------------º---------------------------

A la mañana siguiente. Una joven castaña de ojos verdes, Coria a mas no poder hacia el colegio. Era su primer día de clases y llegaba tarde. Sube rápidamente hacia la que sabia que seria su aula y se sorprende al ver que el lugar estaba atestado de gente.

-Que paso?- Cuestiona curiosa la joven entrando en el curso.

Al no obtener respuesta desvía la vista hacia donde todos los demás miraban encontrándose con un mensaje dirigido a ella en el pizarron.

La joven permanece en silencio leyéndolo atentamente... no podía creerlo... La gente a su alrededor murmuraba toda clase de cosas, preguntándose a quien iba dirigido

-Eriol...- Susurra la ojiverde para luego buscar su cartuchera en su mochila para luego sacar un papel y luego anotar la dirección del lugar y el horario-Esos bastardos...- Agrega molesta para luego borrar el pizarron.

Esa misma noche va al sitio indicado, el lugar se encontraba silencioso. La joven suspira y comienza a caminar a paso lento y firme. En la entrada de una de las criptas varios sujetos la esperaban. La joven se prepara para defenderse en cualquier caso de movimientos extraños.

-Síguenos-agrega uno de ellos-nuestro jefe quiere verte

Sakura suspira y comienza a caminar siguiéndolos llegando así hasta la sala principal, donde un gran grupo de vampiros la esperaba, había uno de ellos que estaba en el centro del lugar, contra la pared estaba sentado su primo junto a una chica de cabello negro y largo

-Eriol!- La ojiverde se acerca apresurada en su auxilio.

El joven aparentemente no estaba herido y nadie le impide a ella acercarse

-Que bueno...- Suspira aliviada y se endereza para luego sacar de la funda que cargaba en su espalda, una espada la cual tenia unos símbolos escritos en el mango y en la hoja de esta.

-Esa espada pierde sus poderes aquí dentro-explica la morocha con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Callate...- Ordena la joven cortando las ataduras de su primo. Luego suspira y guarda la espada de nuevo-Vamonos Eriol...- Culmina.

-No van a irse-responde ella con calma- al menos vos no

Sakura la mira por sobre el hombro mientras el ojiazul se ponía de pie...

-Tomoyo, ocupate de él-agrega el castaño-Yo tengo que charlar un poco con esta niña

-A quien llamas niña, monstruo!- La ojiverde lo mira molesta.

-Eso sos-agrega el sin perturbarse-

La joven suelta un bufido y mira a su primo al cual se llevaban

-Sino queres que el muera vas a tener que obedecerme

-Bien...- Suspira y lo mira.

-Acércate

La ojiverde se acerca en silencio. Una vez esta frente a el, el castaño le acaricia el rostro despacio.

-No me toques...- Ordena la ojiverde mirándolo

-Vos no das las ordenes acá

-Que queres de mi?

-Necesito corroborar algo-agrega desprendiendo la camisa que llevaba ella.

-He...hey!! que haces!!?- Exclama sobresaltada

-Callate-ordena viéndola molesto

La ojiverde le da una bofetada cubriéndose el pecho con un brazo.

-Estas loca?-agrega molesto tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza. La castaña suelta un quejido de dolor para luego mirarlo con odio

-No vuelvas a golpearme...

-No me toques...

-Voy a hacer lo que quiera con vos! entendelo de una vez! sos mi prisionera!

-No!! soltame!!

-Callate humana tonta!-agrega tomando el cuello de su camisa para luego tirar de esta desgarrándola haciendo que luego la prenda cayera al suelo. La joven se abraza a si misma sintiendo un fuerte dolor a causa de los tirones.

-Mhh...sos vos..-agrega viendo la marca de una estrella negra que la joven tenia sobre uno de sus pechos.

-Y..yo?- Lo mira sin comprender

-Si..-sonríe divertido y la toma del rostro-por fin te encontré...vos vas a ser mi mujer...

-Tu mujer?-Repite la ojiverde para luego empujarlo -Estas loco!

-Sino aceptas tu primo va a morir

-Eriol...- Susurra -Si lo lastiman voy a quitarme la vida...- Amenaza

-No voy a permitir que lo hagas-la toma del cabello-vas a portarte muy bien, o el va a sufrir las consecuencias

-No me toques!- Exclama molesta

-Voy a hacer lo que quiera! ya te lo dije!

-No, no vas a hacerlo...- Culmina empujándolo para luego tomar su arma y salir corriendo del lugar.

-Mhh... va a volver...-sonríe divertido-

Al salir la ojiverde busca a su primo con la mirada. La chica de cabello largo estaba sentada junto a el a un lado de las rejas de la entrada de la cripta.

-Eriol... nos vamos!- Culmina la ojiverde. El ojiazul la mira y luego le da su buzo avergonzado. La joven suspira y se lo pone.

-No pueden irse..-dice la morocha poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Eriol quien la mira en silencio sin comprender.

-No lo toques!- Ordena la ojiverde sacando su espada.

-No quiero tener que luchar... si te hago daño Shaoran luego se enfadaría conmigo...-suspira

-Entonces suelta a mi primo...- Ordena intentando calmarse -Y no vuelvan a acercarse a el... porque los matare.

-Vamos a dejarlo ir si te quedas-explica ella con calma-

-No les creo...- Culmina poniéndose en guardia mientras el ojiazul daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No te acerques o podrías salir lastimado-agrega Tomoyo viéndolo para luego mirar a su contrincante.

-No le hables como si fueran amigos...- Culmina molesta la joven apretando bien la empuñadura de la espada.

-Lo lamento-se disculpa ella, luego cierra los ojos unos segundos para volver a abrirlos viéndola, sus pupilas se habían vuelto rojas, mientras que todo el contorno de sus ojos ahora era de un amarillo intenso.

Sakura la mira en silencio preparándose

-Vamos.. estoy esperándote...-musita la chica con una voz diferente a la habitual

-Eriol, vete!- Ordena la ojiverde por lo que el ojiazul asiente y se va corriendo.

-No-dice firmemente ella, algunas ramas secas que descansaban en el suelo se levantan como por arte de magia del suelo aprisionando al ojiazul y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Q...que demonios es esto!?- Cuestiona sorprendido.

-Tomoyo!-exclama el castaño saliendo del lugar- Tomoyo basta!-agrega tomándola por los hombros. Los ojos de la chica vuelven a la normalidad y ella cae de frente inconsciente sobre su hermano-Llevenla adentro-ordena hablando a algunos de sus compañeros- Y a el también-agrega refiriéndose a Eriol-Vigílenlo

-No se acerquen!- Ordena la ojiverde señalándolo con la espada...

Shaoran deja con cuidado a su hermana en el suelo y luego se pone en guardia

-Lamento que esto no sea por las buenas

-Desde el comienzo no lo fue...- Musita molesta

-Vas a ser mi mujer quieras o no

-No quiero! me niego a serlo!

-Vas a tener que aceptarlo

-No...- Culmina blandiendo la espada lanzándose a atacar al castaño.

El la esquiva tomándola luego por la espalda haciendo presión sobre su cuello hasta que ella suelta la espada al comenzar a sentir asfixia.

-Mgh!!- se lleva las manos al cuello intentando liberarse

-Vas a comportarte??

-N...no puedo respirar...- Susurra cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El la zafa un poco pero sin dejarla ir, la ojiverde tose para luego respirar agitada.

-Vas a quedarte conmigo...-agrega besando su mejilla sin soltarla

-No me toques...- Susurra intentando zafarse perdiendo las fuerzas.

-Vamos adentro-agrega caminando hacia la cripta sin soltarla

-Primero... dejen ir a mi primo...- Susurra

-Tu primo esta bien, luego de que me des lo que quiero vamos a dejarlo ir

-L...lo que queres...- Lo mira.

-Vas a darme un hijo-agrega con una malvada sonrisa

-Un hijo...- Repite para luego empujarlo-Q..que!! no!! jamás!! me niego!!-

-Vas a hacer lo que te diga, vos sos la elegida... sos la elegida para estar conmigo-agrega para luego mostrarle una marca igual a la de ella que tenia en su hombro

-P...pero... yo... esta marca...- Comienza a decir sin comprender-Es una mancha de nacimiento... es imposible...- Susurra asustada.

-La mía también lo es... nunca te preguntaste que significa? estas unida a mi...

Sakura lo mira para luego alejarse dando unos torpes pasos hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-Decime, Sakura Kinomoto, vas a aceptar tu destino? o voy a temer que obligarte?

-Como... sabes mi nombre?- Susurra asustada haciéndose hacia atrás

-Lo averiguamos... llevo años buscándote

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio asustada.

-No voy a lastimarte-agrega inclinándose frente a ella-Si haces lo que te digo nadie va a salir lastimado

-Como puedo confiar en que eso va a ser cierto?- Lo mira-Por que secuestraron a mi primo en lugar de ir a buscarme directamente?

-Si lo tomamos como rehen nos aseguramos la victoria-sonríe

-Son una basura...- Susurra molesta.

-Gracias-se ríe y la ayuda a levantarse

Al sujetarse, la ojiverde lo toma del brazo con ambas manos para luego cerrar los ojos emitiendo un leve resplandor, el cual se concentra en sus manos dejando leves quemaduras en el brazo del castaño.

El se suelta rápidamente y le da una fuerte bofetada, las heridas en sus brazos se curan al instante. La joven se lleva la mano a la mejilla y lo mira de reojo.

-Idiota..-musita molesto.

-El idiota sos vos por confiarte...- Culmina la ojiverde también molesta

-Vamos adentro-agrega molesto

La castaña permanece de pie inmóvil mirándolo.

-No vas a obedecerme?? Me alegraría matar a tu primo

Sakura suspira molesta, luego toma su arma colgándosela de nuevo el la espalda y sigue al ambarino a paso lento.

-Llévenla la calabozo-ordena una vez están adentro-aquí dentro su arma solo es un juguete..-mira a uno de los sujetos-como esta Tomoyo?

-Esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo..- Responde

-Ya veo, no debió pelear...-suspira y mira como se llevaban a la chica- Llámenme si ocurre algo-agrega para luego irse a otra habitación. Los subordinados del ambarino encierran a la ojiverde empujándola bruscamente en una de las celdas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Otra historia de vampiros para ustedes!! Sip, porque adoramos las historias de vampiros, aquí les presentamos otra... esta también es un TxE y un SxS. Esta historia no esta terminada, así que tal vez demoremos un poco más en su actualización, pero prometemos terminarla!

Esperamos que sea de su agrado y nos manden muchos reviews! Gracias por dedicarle su tiempo a nuestro fic! Pasen por el resto de nuestras historias, ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	2. Visita a casa

**Vampire Heart**

**Summary:** Shaoran quiere a Sakura sea como sea, y esta dispuesta a matar al primo de la chica si es necesario... pero Tomoyo parece haberse encariñado con el muchacho. ¿Podrá este grupo de vampiros lograr su objetivo[UA SXS / TXE

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Visita a casa

_Let me wake in the sun of my heart before_

_Lead you along this path in the dark_

_Where I belong until I feel your warmth_

_-Llévenla la calabozo-ordena una vez están adentro-aquí dentro su arma solo es un juguete..-mira a uno de los sujetos-como esta Tomoyo?_

_-Esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo..- Responde_

_-Ya veo, no debió pelear...-suspira y mira como se llevaban a la chica- Llámenme si ocurre algo-agrega para luego irse a otra habitación. Los subordinados del ambarino encierran a la ojiverde empujándola bruscamente en una de las celdas._

Mientras Tomoyo dormía en su cama, en esa misma habitación habían dejado también a Eriol pero amarrado a una de las sillas. El ojiazul la miraba en silencio. No lograba encontrar una razón, pero lo había preocupado.

-Mhhh...-ella se sienta y se lleva una mano a la frente mareada, se sentía muy débil y le costaba mucho moverse, como si todo su cuerpo pesara mas de lo normal.

El chico continua en silencio mirándola, aliviado de que estuviera a salvo. Aliviado?

-Que paso...?-cuestiona pensando en voz alta para luego recorrer la habitación con la vista hasta encontrarse con el ojiazul.

Eriol baja rápidamente la mirada sintiéndose intimidado.

-Porque estas atado?-pregunta acercándose al borde de la cama poniéndose con lentitud como si temiera caerse-No puedo recordarlo...

Eriol suspira y le explica lo ocurrido en un susurro.

-Paso otra vez...-musita ella con tristeza-por eso me siento así...-mira sus manos.

El ojiazul la mira -Deberías descansar...- Susurra.

-Ya estoy un poco mejor... voy a recuperarme cuando me alimente-explica-seguro Shaoran salió a buscar algo...-se levanta y se acerca lentamente para luego desatarlo.

-Tomoyo... que quieren de mi prima?- Cuestiona.

-Ella es la elegida...-explica ella sentándose a su lado.

-Para que?

-Para tener un hijo con Shaoran...

-Que?- Cuestiona sorprendido-P...pero... por que?

-Ellos están predestinados-explica-tienen la misma marca... de su unión nacerá el rey de los vampiros

-Es... increíble... pero... si ella...- Comienza a decir pensativo. Su prima detestaba a esos seres con poderes sobrenaturales, capaces de matar a sangre fría a una multitud.

-Lo se, nosotros somos monstruos...-agrega viendo al frente-pero... es nuestra naturaleza, no podemos cambiarlo

-Sakura odia a toda esa clase de seres en general. Por eso decidió enfrentarlos...

-Hay muchos que lo intentan-agrega

-Pero es diferente...- La mira.

-Diferente? porque?

-Sakura es diferente a las de más personas, siempre tuvo algo extra...- Comenta sin saber como explicarlo.

-Eso se debe a que es la elegida..-agrega ella-

-Mi prima tiene poderes sobrenaturales...- La mira-Eso se debe a esa marca que decís que tiene?- Cuestiona.

-Si, a eso se debe-asiente- su destino ya esta trazado desde antes de su nacimiento, igual que el de Shaoran.

Eriol la mira en silencio sin comprender exactamente a que se refería. Luego suspira mirando al frente.

-Estas herido?-lo mira- te hice daño?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-Que bien...-suspira y cierra los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

-----º-----º-----º-----

-Que va a pasar ahora?- Se cuestionaba la ojiverde en voz alta mientras apoyaba la frente contra el mango de su espada, para luego dejarla en el suelo y recargar la espalda contra la pared.

Se sobresalto al oír la puerta abrirse para luego volver a cerrarse con brusquedad, alguien se acercó y la tomo del cabello haciéndole levantar la vista para verla, se trataba del castaño de antes.

La ojiverde cierra los ojos con fuerza a causa del tirón. Luego lo mira apretando los puños.

-No vuelvas a molestar a Tomoyo-le advierte el

-No me toques...- Murmura cortante.

El suelta un bufido y la deja caer en el suelo, a causa del impacto, Sakura se encoge cerrando los ojos luego suspira sin moverse del suelo.

-Vas a hacer lo que te diga...-musita molesto-hasta que no tenga lo que quiero no vamos a liberar a tu primo

La joven no responde. Suelta un suspiro mirando la pared frente a ella para luego cerrar los ojos.

-No seas irrespetuosa...-agrega pisando su mano, la joven cierra los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor.

-Vas a tener que comportarte..

Sakura permanece en silencio mirando su mano la cual todavía era pisoteada por el vampiro.

-Si así lo quiero...puedo hacerte sufrir mucho...-comenta divertido el-

La ojiverde se pone de pie para luego acomodarse el cabello... El la mira con una sonrisa divertida esperando ver de que era capaz. La joven suspira y se apoya contra la pared ignorando la presencia del joven frente a ella.

-Mhh...-la mira pensativo un momento y luego camina hacia la salida-No pienso perder mas el tiempo hoy, ya nos veremos mañana por la noche-sale cerrando tras si.

-Y si no quiero?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo de reojo.

-No es algo que puedas decidir

-Claro que puedo

-Jaja si? como?

-No te interesa...- Se cruza de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es una lastima, pero no podrás salir de aquí por ahora-sonríe de buen humor- y mientras no cambies tu actitud dejare que te mueras de hambre

-Prefiero eso que a darte un hijo...- Responde

-Ya veras como cambiaras de opinión con el tiempo

-Idiota...- Culmina la ojiverde en un bufido molesto. Él se ríe y luego sale de la celda dejándola sola.

-Imbecil... se cree que sabe todo pero no es así...- Se queja la ojiverde por lo bajo para luego sentarse, prácticamente dejándose caer.

Así pasan unos tres días, en los que Sakura no come gracias a su actitud prepotente con Shaoran, a la 4ta noche el va a verla luego de que todos salen a buscar su cena. La joven estaba acostada en el suelo, pegada contra la pared sin mover un solo músculo.

-Que haces?-cuestiona entrando. La ojiverde no responde ni se mueve un solo centímetro.

-Mh?-el se agacha a su lado para ver que le ocurría. Sakura respiraba débilmente y se notaba pálida.

-Que te pasa?-cuestiona con cierta molestia al ver que no respondía, pero de nuevo no recibe respuesta por parte de la ojiverde.

El suspira enfadado para luego tomarla por los hombros haciéndola sentarse apiadándola contra la pared. Al soltarla, ve que la chica cae de lado.

-Que extraño...-comenta para luego sacar una botella de agua que llevaba en el bolsillo y destaparla acercándola a los labios de la chica-Queres un poco?

Al sentir el contacto frío con sus labios, la joven abre un poco los ojos. Suspira volviendo a cerrarlos, como si los párpados le pesaran.

-Toma un poco-le ordena el inclinando un poco la botella dejando caer algo de agua sobre su boca.

-Estoy mareada...- Susurra la joven con tono cansado.

-Te traje algo de comer-agrega sacando una manzana de su bolsillo.

-Por que?- Cuestiona abriendo un poco los ojos para mirarlo.

-No puedo dejar que te mueras todavía

Sakura suspira y vuelve a cerrar los ojos-Prefiero morirme que a darte lo que queres.

-Me da igual lo que preferís...si no lo aceptas voy a convertirte en una de nosotros

-Entonces ahí no tendrías lo que queres... de una u otra forma, yo salgo ganando...- Suspira cansada luego de hablar tanto.

-Mph...-la toma del rostro molesto viéndola para luego soltarla con brusquedad-queres comer o no?

Sakura suspira y se endereza con dificultad, consiguiendo sentarse. El castaño corta la manzana en varios trozos dándole uno. La joven lo toma con una mano y luego come lentamente. El permanece en silencio observándola.

Una vez termina de comer, la joven suspira sintiéndose algo aliviada. Luego se vuelve a recostar en el frío suelo cerrando los ojos. No entendía nada, y se sentía muy cansada.

-Vamos a salir-agrega poniéndose de pie

-Andate...- Susurra pesadamente

-No vas a darme ordenes, levantate

-Vos tampoco vas a dármelas...- Responde Sakura cansada.

-Claro que si, dependes de mi

-Vos dependes mas de mi que yo de vos...

-Mhp... tonta...-la toma de la muñeca levantándola de esta

-Crees que con una manzana voy a andar saltando por todas partes?- Cuestiona molesta intentando mantenerse en pie.

-Olvide que los humanos son muy débiles...

Sakura suspira molesta tomándole la muñeca intentando defenderse, en vano puesto que a causa de lo débil que estaba no podía moverse mucho.

-Vamos, no puedo dejar que la futura madre de mi hijo este así...-agrega cargándola

-No soy nada tuyo ni de nadie de acá...- Comenta molesta -Saca tus sucias manos de mi cuerpo!! no me toques!!

-Deja de gritar, tengo un buen oído y puedo escucharte

Sakura lo mira desafiante y comienza a gritar lo primero que se le venia a la cabeza esperando poder dejarlo sordo. El la suelta bruscamente dejándola caer la suelo. La ojiverde cierra los ojos con fuerza por miedo a la caída. El sonríe divertido y vuelve a sostenerla antes de que se golpeara.

-Vampiro idiota que se cree que sabe mucho...- Susurra molesta mirando hacia otro lado.

-Jaja te asustaste...-responde divertido-

-No... no me asustaste...- Lo mira desafiante.

-La próxima voy a dejarte caer-agrega saliendo de la celda

-De acuerdo...- Se encoge de hombros

El castaño se queda callado y sale del lugar caminando por el cementerio. Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba los cementerios.

-Es divertido verte asustada...puedo oler el miedo..

-Callate!- Lo mira molesta-Odio estos lugares...

-Porque?-cuestiona

-Me siento extraña en el cementerio... no puedo ni caminar por la calle que esta frente a el...

-Porque motivo? tuviste alguna mala experiencia?

-Simplemente me desagradan...- Mira hacia otro lado -La única vez que vine, fue por el funeral de mi madre... luego nunca mas me acerque...

-Ya veo...

Sakura suspira permaneciendo en silencio

-Que queres comer?

-Quisiera ir a mi casa...- Mira sus manos.

-Vivís sola?

Sakura asiente y se friega los ojos cansada

-Donde vivís?

-Por que?

-No dijiste que querías ir?

-Yo puedo ir sola...- Culmina molesta

-Jaja que buen chiste, siquiera podes caminar, además no voy a dejar que te escapes

La ojiverde suelta un bufido molesta. El camina un rato cardándola en silencio por las desiertas calles de Tomoeda hasta llegar a la casa de la chica donde fuerza la puerta para entrar

-No era necesario que la rompieras!- Sakura lo golpea en el pecho molesta.

-Es el modo mas sencillo de entrar-agrega dejándola en el sillón para luego cerrar

-Vampiro idiota...- Susurra molesta

-Deberías darme las gracias-responde el viendo los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes

-Te odio... no pienso agradecerte!- Culmina

-Que chica tan afectuosa-comenta con ironía-

-Te detesto! a vos y a todos tus amiguitos!!- Susurra molesta

-Vas a tener que empezar a querernos-responde tomando un portarretrato

-Q..que haces!! deja eso!!- ordena

-Mhh me resulta familiar..-agrega viendo a alguien de la foto

Sakura lo mira con desconfianza para luego mirar la foto

-Esta mujer-explica señalando la fotografía-Ya la vi antes

Sakura le saca el portarretratos dejándolo en su sitio.

-Es tu madre?

-No te interesa...- Susurra molesta para luego mirar la foto en silencio

-Si lo es...-asiente pensativo pero prefiere no decir nada mas

Sakura suspira y luego va a su habitación donde se desviste para irse a duchar. Shaoran se dedica a recorrer la casa y luego la espera a la salida del baño. La ojiverde sale cubierta con la toalla mientras se secaba el cabello con otra mas pequeña.

-Tenemos que regresan en menos de una hora-agrega el viéndola

Sakura lo ignora y camina hacia el guardarropa donde saca algo de ropa para volver a cambiarse.

-Vas a quedarte viendo como me visto o vas a salir...- Lo mira por sobre el hombro

-No tengo problema en quedarme

-Andate!- Ordena molesta.

-Jaja vas a obligarme?

Sakura suspira fastidiada y luego toma la ropa encerrándose en el baño, donde se viste. El baja y toma un portarretratos guardándolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Al salir de la habitación, la ojiverde camina hacia la cocina.

-Come algo de una vez así podemos irnos-ordena el fastidiado de seguir allí

-Que relación tenias con mi mama...- Cuestiona la ojiverde ignorando su comentario

-La vi hace... mmhh...-se queda pensando-hace un par de meses

-Es imposible...- Susurra cerrando bruscamente la puerta de la heladera.

-Porque?

-Mi mama murió a fines del año pasado...- Comenta mirándolo molesta-Estas mintiendo

-No debió ser una muerte natural-agrega sin darle importancia- olvidaste que yo también estoy muerto?

Sakura suspira mirando el suelo para luego prepararse algo de comer en silencio. El la observa ir de un lado a otro.

-Deja de mirarme... me molesta...- Suspira mirándolo por sobre el hombro, puesto que le daba la espalda.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera

-Deberías respetarme un poco...- Comenta-Que relación tenias con mi mama... que eras de ella?- Pregunta mirándolo.

-No tenia ninguna relación con ella, un día apareció por nuestra cripta buscando un refugio, y le permitimos quedarse un par de días, dijo que estaba de viaje

Sakura baja la mirada pensativa... a donde iría su madre? suspira y mira lo que preparaba en silencio, para luego cubrirse los ojos con el dorso de una de las manos.

-No imagine que serias su hija...no se parecen mucho...

La ojiverde no responde. Toma aire y se sienta secándose los ojos, extrañaba la compañía de su madre. Y mas ahora que su padre y su hermano habían tenido que irse dejándola sola.

-No llores, la gente tan sensible me molesta

-Entonces hacete polvo, esfúmate o lo que sea... dejame en paz.

-Queres volver a verla?

-Callate... sos molesto...- Susurra -Si mi mama esta deambulando... significa que dejo cosas pendientes...- Mira el suelo-Que es lo que dejo acá? que es lo que le paso?- Se vuelve a secar los ojos y se pone de pie sirviéndose algo de comer.

-No dejo nada pendiente, simplemente se volvió una mas de nosotros

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola gente bonita!! Estamos muy orgullosas de este fan fic, ya que en su primer capitulo obtuvo 11 reviews!!! Estamos muy felices con eso!

Antes de despedirnos, respondo a algunas preguntas.

Selenne Kiev, nos preguntó ¿Como puede un vampiro tener hijos TT ? Eso se explicara un poco mas adelante en la historia, hay que tener algo de paciencia... si es que no se dieron cuenta por lo ya dicho en este capitulo.

ann-qu nos pregunto: ¿a que se dedica Sakura? Ella es una estudiante de secundaria. Mas datos próximamente!

Y por ultimo a juchiz le digo que se quede tranquila, hay mucho SXS!! Como espero lea en este capitulo!

Ahora si, nos despedimos hasta la próxima, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	3. Conexion

Vampire Heart

**Vampire Heart**

**Summary:** Shaoran quiere a Sakura sea como sea, y esta dispuesta a matar al primo de la chica si es necesario... pero Tomoyo parece haberse encariñado con el muchacho. ¿Podrá este grupo de vampiros lograr su objetivo? UA SXS / TXE

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** Conexión

_Hold me like you held onto life when _

_all fears came alive and entombed me_

_And love me like you loved the sun, scorching _

_the blood in my vampire heart_

_-Entonces hacete polvo, esfúmate o lo que sea... dejame en paz._

_-Queres volver a verla?_

_-Callate... sos molesto...- Susurra -Si mi mama esta deambulando... significa que dejo cosas pendientes...- Mira el suelo-Que es lo que dejo acá? que es lo que le paso?- Se vuelve a secar los ojos y se pone de pie sirviéndose algo de comer._

_-No dejo nada pendiente, simplemente se volvió una mas de nosotros_

-No...- Niega tercamente con la cabeza -Mi mama no es así...

-No me creas si no queres, pero va siendo hora de que lo aceptes

Sakura suspira y luego se sienta a comer. Una vez acaba Shaoran se pone de pie.

-Vamos, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo

Sakura lo ignora y termina de guardar lo que uso -Dejame en paz... quiero quedarme en mi casa! odio dormir en el piso de esa celda

-Podes dormir en mi cama cuando gustes-agrega el pícaramente.

-Prefiero morirme...

-Jaja que exagerada... veras, no tengo muchas ganas de obligarte, pero si no volves por las buenas no va a quedarme otra opción y no voy a dejarte volver a salir

Sakura lo mira de reojo... luego suspira y va a su habitación donde guarda algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila...

-Que llevas ahí?-cuestiona con desconfianza

-Ropa...- Responde simplemente la ojiverde

-Mh... Quiero ver si no llevas nada mas-agrega quitándole la mochila para luego abrirla

-Idiota...- Suspira mirándolo fastidiada.

El mira todo lo que llevaba dentro corroborando que no mentía y luego se la devuelve

-Ves!?- Cuestiona molesta. Sentía vergüenza puesto que ahí dentro había guardado entre otras prendas, su ropa interior.

-Tenia que asegurarme-explica el- llevas cosas bastante interesantes

-Pervertido...- Susurra para luego golpearlo con la mochila.

-No hagas eso!-agrega tomando la mochila antes de que lo golpeara, luego suspira molesto-vamos de una vez

-Molesto...

-Callate tonta-agrega saliendo

-Callate tonta- Agrega imitándolo

El la mira molesto con deseos de golpearla pero decide contenerse poniendo repentinamente su pie delante de los de ella haciéndola tropezar.

-Ah!! Con esa te pasaste!!- Lo mira molesta mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.

-Jaja fue divertido verte caer

-Sos un imbecil...- Susurra molesta para luego salir.

El ignora su comentario y camina de buen humor, Sakura miraba al frente en silencio, seguía pensando en su madre...

-Cuando vas a resignarte?

-Callate...- Suspira-No me dejas pensar

-En que pensas?-la mira curioso

-Que te calles...

-Decimelo!l-le exige

-No!

-Si...-la mira molesto

La ojiverde permanece en silencio

-Porque sos tan intolerable?-suspira molesto

Sakura no responde. Permanece mirando al frente sin emitir un solo sonido. Estaba cansada de todo aquello, quería su libertad de vuelta quería volver al colegio.

-Lastima que yo no pueda decidir quien es la elegida...-se queja el

-Ya callate... me tenes harta...- Susurra cerrando los ojos

-No me importa si te tengo harta o no, vos tampoco me caes bien

-Que bueno que en ALGO estemos de acuerdo.

-Si, aunque no es muy positivo

-No me interesa...

-Eso tiene que definirse de una vez-agrega viéndola fijamente

-No me importa...- Repite

-No estas cansada de esto?

Sakura permanece en silencio mirando al frente

-Debes ser una chica muy rara para negarte a mi

-Soy cazadora de seres sobrenaturales...- Responde la ojiverde-Los odio... no me siento atraída hacia vos... y nunca lo haré...

-Porque elegiste eso?

-Porque los odio...

-Porque?

-Porque si... ya no me molestes

-No tenemos la culpa de ser lo que somos-agrega el a la defensiva

-Pero hacen lo mismo que hacen todos

-Que cosa?

-Matar... son invadidos por una enorme sed de sangre...- Suspira

-No tenemos mas opción

-Por eso deben morir...

-Que simpática...-suspira

Sakura permanece en silencio mirando al frente, así ambos regresan al cementerio. La ojiverde caminaba sin emitir un sonido. Tenia las manos juntas frente a su rostro. De repente Shaoran se detiene tomando a la chica de la muñeca para que dejara de caminar

-Ahora que tenes!- Lo mira molesta

-Guarda silencio...-agrega viendo hacia todas partes con atención-

-Sos un imbecil...- Suspira fastidiada.

-Mhh... andate...-agrega el castaño

Sakura suelta un bufido, odiaba que le diera ordenes

-Dije que te fueras!-exclama molesto-

-Bien!! eso voy a hacer!! voy a irme a mi casa y no voy a volver!! ojalá desaparezcas!!- Culmina para luego irse. El suspira y sigue caminando, podía sentir que lo seguían, pero no estaba muy seguro de quien. Luego de un momento, frente a el aparecen un par de monjes quienes estaba preparados para pelear.

-Lo imaginé...-musita el

Los hombres lo miran preparados y luego se lanzan a atacarlo.

--º--

Al día siguiente la castaña despierta en su cama. Suspira y se despereza para luego levantarse y prepararse algo de desayuno para de repente caer de rodillas al suelo al sentir una puntada en el pecho.

Se lleva las manos al pecho, sentía que le quemaba. Se abre un poco la camisa buscando la causa del dolor y descubre que la marca de la estrella que tenia grabada en la piel comenzaba a esfumarse.

-E..eh?- Se toca la marca sin comprender... que era lo que ocurría? Luego se abraza a si misma al sentir como un pequeño temblor, el cuerpo había comenzado a dolerle, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba.

Esa noche alguien entra por la ventana del living de la chica. La joven, leía en su habitación. Luego suspira y se acuesta mirando la pared.

-Sakura...-musita una voz femenina detrás de ella. La ojvierde se sobresalta y se sienta

-Que ocurrió ayer?-pregunta Tomoyo quien ahora se sentaba a un lado de la cama de la chica. Sakura la mira en silencio.

-Shaoran no volvió...

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? no me importa...- Responde molesta volviendo a acostarse, para luego encogerse al sentir otro punzante dolor.

-Porque te dejo ir?-cuestiona ella

-Y yo que voy a saber!?- Suspira

-Como fue que se separaron?

Sakura suspira y le cuenta lo ocurrido para luego acomodarse-Ahora te podes ir y dejarme en paz?

-Puedo ver tu marca?-cuestiona.

Sakura suspira y se sienta para luego mostrarle la marca en su pecho. Ella la mira detenidamente para luego tocarla con suavidad.

-Esta desapareciendo…

La ojiverde cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir que le quemaba

-Te duele?

-Si...- Suspira abotonándose la camisa del pijama de nuevo.

-Mhh... hay que ir a buscarlo..-se pone de pie

-A mi no me importa lo que le pase... es mejor si desaparece

-El es tu compañero, no deberías hablar así-la mira molesta

-No es nada mío...- Responde

-Mph... no se como pensé que lo ayudarías...-suspira- lo que vos sentís... es una parte de lo que el esta sintiendo... porque ustedes están comunicados... si esa marca desaparece significa que el desapareció

Sakura mira la marca en silencio... luego suspira y se levanta para tomar su campera y ponerse unas zapatillas.

-Si voy vas a dejarme en paz?- Cuestiona tomando su arma... luego la mira -Vamos...

Ella la mira un momento pensativa y luego salen. Ambas se apresuran a ir por la ciudad buscando al castaño. Así llegan a un templo, guiadas por una corazonada de la ojiverde, quien sentía la presencia del ambarino.

-Esta en este lugar...- Comenta la ojiverde convencida para luego subir las escaleras entrando en el lugar.

Tomoyo la sigue curiosa al ver su repentino interés. Al entrar, los monjes miran a la joven amatista lanzándose apresurados hacia ella. Pero, la ojiverde los empuja para luego suspirar desenfundando su arma.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo...- Susurra preparándose mientras los símbolos en la hoja y el mango de la espada comenzaban a brillar.

-No necesito que cuides de mi-agrega la morocha

-Callate! hago esto por mi...- La mira molesta-Si no me apuro, va a dolerme mas...- Culmina mirando a los monjes.

-Es verdad...vos encargate de ellos, yo voy a buscar a Shaoran-agrega yendo a la parte trasera del templo

-Que me encargue de ellos?- Se pregunta la ojiverde mientras la miraba alejarse para luego volver a lo que hacia defendiéndose de sus atacantes para luego golpearlos con la parte sin filo de la espada noqueándolos.

Tomoyo no tarda en regresar ayudando a su hermano a caminar puesto que estaba gravemente herido. La ojiverde lo mira de reojo y luego vuelve la vista a los encargados del templo, quienes estaban en el suelo.

-Mi casa no esta muy lejos... llevémoslo ahí así tratamos sus heridas...- Propone para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

-Mh esta bien..-acepta la morocha antes de que Shaoran pudiera quejarse.

Al llegar Sakura suspira y le abre la puerta para que pudieran pasar. Tomoyo hace a Shaoran sentarse en el suelo del comedor para luego examinar sus heridas.

La ojiverde va al baño, para luego regresar con un botiquín, y sentarse frente al castaño tomando lo necesario para tratar sus heridas.

-Voy a estar bien, no necesito esas cosas

Sakura lo mira y aprieta una de las heridas con el dedo índice.

-Basta!! duele!!-se queja el

-Ves? si los necesitas...- Responde tranquilamente comenzando a tratar sus heridas.

-Enseguida regreso...-agrega la morocha para sonreírle a su hermano para después salir

-Porque viniste?-cuestiona el

-Es asunto mío... no te importa...

-Claro que me importa, yo tengo que ver

Sakura suspira molesta... -Tomoyo vino a buscarme preguntando por vos...- Responde corriéndole el rostro para tratar una herida en su mejilla-Me dijo que si morías la marca desaparecería...- Agrega-Sentía mucho dolor cuando algo te pasaba... me dolía como si me lo hicieran a mi... por eso cuando ella me contó que si morías estaría libre de vos... me alegre un poco- Responde sinceramente-Pero luego me sentí mal... sentí miedo...- Susurra.

-Por lo que pudieras sentir en ese momento?

-Ya no sentía nada físicamente...- Explica... luego se despereza... -Bien... termine...- Suspira y se pone de pie tomando el botiquín.

-Mhh.. no lo entiendo... porque sentías miedo?

-No lo se... tenia miedo y punto...- Lo mira. Luego suspira y guarda el botiquín en su lugar.

-Claro...-suspira y cierra los ojos.

-No seria mas cómodo si no estas en el suelo??- Lo mira al salir del baño-Usa mi cama si queres...- Agrega.

-Mhh... esta bien..-se incorpora y luego se recuesta en la cama

Sakura lo mira en silencio y luego abre la puerta para salir

-No te quedas un rato?

-Para que queres que me quede?- Lo mira-No pienso darte el hijo que queres

-Ahora obviamente que no-responde el con cierta molestia-

Sakura suspira y luego se acerca sentándose en el borde de la cama, mirando la ventana.

-De verdad me sorprendiste

-Mh...- musita únicamente la joven sin desviar la vista de donde la tenia.

-Aunque lo hiciste por vos misma te lo agradezco

-A pesar de lo mal que me trataste...

-No te trate tan mal-se defiende el

-Queres que te muestre como me trataste!?- Lo mira ofendida.

-Jaja a ver...-sonríe divertido-

Sakura apoya la mano sobre uno de los vendajes que había puesto al chico haciendo presión... El toma su muñeca haciéndola perder el equilibrio cayendo sobre el

-Q...que haces!?- Susurra nerviosa intentando enderezarse.

-Vos te tiraste sombre mi...-responde el divertido sin dejarla levantarse.

-No es cierto...- Recrimina la ojiverde -Soltame...- Suspira resignada

-Mhh... y si no quiero hacerlo?-pregunta para luego sonreír levemente-sabes... no suelen agradarme las chicas humanas... pero vos tenes algo especial... me gusta ver como tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo algunas veces... y sentir tus manos tibias...

-P...pervertido!- Intenta zafarse para luego darse por vencida. El se ríe en voz baja para luego incorporarse un poco hasta besarla en los labios. La joven abre bien los ojos sorprendida. Como debía reaccionar ante aquello? Inconscientemente, clava su mirada en el ambarino quien mantenía los ojos cerrados. Finalmente, de un modo involuntario, se deja llevar por el encanto del joven vampiro.

--


End file.
